Prior attempts to locate a ceramic cup remote from the vacuum gauge of a tensiometer have been unsuccessful due to the fact that the large diameter tubes utilized have required substantially continuous purging of air therefrom to compensate for leakage of air into the cup. In addition, air locks have occurred due to high spots in the tube from which air could not be removed, thereby resulting in inaccurate readings.